


Everything About You is Perfect (Perfect)

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, don't fight me on that, embarrassed wonho, enjoy?, hyungwon is Fond, i guess thats it, just a lil bit, kihyun too, minhyuk is a tease, thumb sucking, wonho is a fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Hoseok is trying to keep it a secret, he's always hated this little habit of his. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like he wanted to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am back with a new story, although I should really finish the ones I already have going! But I will, eventually. I hope you like this, even though it's stupid and silly. love ya'll xx

Ok, before you blame Hoseok for being too careless for someone with a secret he didn’t want anyone to find out about, just know that it wasn’t supposed to be a problem anymore. It had stopped a long time ago, when Hoseok was ten years old, and it hadn’t happened since. Well, at least not often enough for it to be a problem. But apparently, his body had decided to regress to it’s child-state, and Hoseok’s stupid thumb-sucking habit had come back.

It started right after the final line-up for Monsta X was announced. Hoseok had been extremely relieved and happy. He’d worked too hard, and not being able to debut would have destroyed him. But he’d been chosen, and now he was safe. Or at least that’s what he thought, before they began preparing for their debut. Then, just two days after the group was decided, their schedule suddenly filled up and the craziness began, and honestly, Hoseok was scared.

He figured it was normal. Suddenly they were being shoved from place to place, from practice to a recording booth, to meetings, amongst other things, and it was stressful. His friends, his band-mates, looked about as scared as he was. This made him a bit less anxious, knowing they were all in the same boat. He was still stressed all the time, but he calmed down, seeing that the others were feeling the same as him.

That is, until he woke up one day, on the third day after their hectic schedule began, to be precise, and felt a familiar weight on his tongue. He’d opened his eyes, confused, only to notice that his thumb was between his lips. His eyes widened and he quickly took the thumb out, blushing. He looked around, but thankfully everyone was still asleep.

Hoseok closed his eyes, laying back down and breathing in deeply. What had happened? He raked his brain for an answer, and the previous night slowly came back to him. He vaguely remembered being too stressed to sleep the night before. The day had been bad, and Hoseok was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up on his bed and sleep, but his anxiety wouldn’t let him close his eyes. And he then remembered how he’d slipped his thumb on his mouth, in an almost unconscious attempt to calm himself down. Apparently, it had worked, because it was the last thing he remembered doing before waking up.

Hoseok groaned. Oh, gods, he didn’t need to add this to his list of problems. He was stressed enough as it was, without the weight of having to hide this from his band-mates. He sighed. He’d have to pay attention, from now on, before going to sleep.

 

The day went by as usual. They practiced for hours without rest, but it seemed like they didn’t make any progress. Hyunwoo wasn’t an extremely strict leader, but Hoseok could see he was beginning to get pissed at their lack of advancement. It made Hoseok pissed at himself, for not reaching the older boy’s expectative. It also made him scared. Maybe it had been a mistake, putting him on the team. Maybe he should have given up long ago and gone to work on something that would really help him provide for his family.

And these thoughts made Hoseok worked hard, as hard as he could. Probably harder than he should. But still, the worry didn’t leave him. Even when they went back home, late in the night, dying from exhaustion, all Hoseok could think about was how he wasn’t good enough. He laid down on his bed, after showering, but the thoughts swirling on his head wouldn’t let him sleep. And then the fact that he couldn’t sleep made him worry about the following day. He needed to sleep if he wanted to be worth anything the next day. But he couldn’t sleep, because he felt like he hadn’t done enough that day. But he had to sleep… and the cycle continued.

Hoseok tossed around, trying hard to shut his mind up. But it seemed like an impossible task. He felt that he was on the verge of crying, and his brain still refused to stop running. Until he did what he’d told himself he wouldn’t do again. He lifted his hand, put his thumb on his mouth, and started sucking on it. Hoseok let out a sigh. It was amazing how just a few seconds of sucking on his thumb relaxed him. It made his brain calm down, and soothed him until his eyes became droopy and he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next day, his thumb was slightly red and looked like a raisin, but Hoseok felt more relaxed then he’d felt in a while. He got up to go have breakfast, and found Minhyuk and Hyungwon already eating.

“Morning, guys.”

He said, nervously. He hoped they hadn’t seen him with his thumb on his mouth.

“Morning, hyung.”

Answered the two. Minhyuk didn’t even look up from his food, but Hyungwon did, and shot Hoseok a smile that made the older melt. He smiled back, before going looking for a plate. Ok. So, they hadn’t seen. Good. Hoseok smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a problem.

 

Hoseok tried not to make it a habit, but each day it became harder to resist. On the first three days he rolled around for a long time, before giving up and slipping his thumb on his mouth. But as the days went by and no one mentioned anything, and practice got harder and harder as their debut approached, Hoseok just gave up. He’d lay down on his bed, and as soon as everyone else was on their beds and the light was off, Hoseok would slip his thumb on his mouth. He was always amazed by how fast he was able to drift off while sucking on his thumb.

It became a problem when the skin of Hoseok’s thumb started getting too red and irritated. He’d noticed that every morning his thumb was a little more bruised. He’d attempted to switch thumbs, but that meant he’d have to sleep facing the others instead of the wall, so he quickly gave up on that idea. He kept his habit, wondering what he could do to avoid hurting his thumb, but there didn’t seem to be a solution. He didn’t really mind it, actually. It didn’t hurt, at least not too much. So he simply ignored the irritated skin and continued sucking on his thumb every night. Until Hyunwoo noticed his bruised finger.

“Uhn, Hoseok, what happened to your thumb?”

Hoseok froze. Him, Kihyun and Hyunwoo were having breakfast, and Hoseok had reached to Hyunwoo’s plate to grab some food from there, like they usually did. But Hyunwoo had frowned and held Hoseok’s wrist, looking at his thumb. Hoseok didn’t know what to do, so he lied.

“I, uhn, i-it’s a rash, I guess.”

Hyunwoo’s frown deepened and Kihyun raised an eyebrow. The leader let go of Hoseok’s thumb and went back to eating. Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. He needed to be more careful.

When they were heading out, Hoseok already over the momentary fear of being found out, Hyunwoo spoke up, making Hoseok freeze once more.

“Manager hyung, I think Hoseok needs a dermatologist. He has a rash on his thumb, I’m scared it’ll spread.”

Hoseok looked at the leader, eyes wide, then turned to the manager, who had stopped walking and was frowning at Hoseok.

“Let me see this.”

He requested, pulling Hoseok by the wrist when the boy didn’t do anything. He looked at the boy’s thumb for about three seconds before looking Hoseok in the eye, eyebrow raised.

“Are you serious?” He asked. Hoseok knew he’d been found out. He blushed and looked down. “It’s not a rash, and it’ll get better soon, won’t it, Hoseok?”

Said the manager. Hoseok nodded, cheeks still red. He didn’t look up, glad that the manager hadn’t said anything too bad out loud.

“But…”

Started Hyunwoo, but the manager cut him off.

“Let’s go, we’re already late.”

That night, Hoseok tossed and turned, not able to sleep, but scared of sucking on his thumb. He resisted as much as he could, but around 2am he simply couldn’t bare staying awake anymore. With a defeated sigh, he put his thumb on his mouth, breathing out in relief as the familiar motion made his whole body relax.

 

Five days went by without problem. On the sixth after Hoseok had been caught, though, the boy caught Hyunwoo looking at his hand worriedly. Hoseok bit his bottom lip.

“Hyung…”

He said. Hyunwoo looked at him.

“Manager said it would get better. Why does it look like it got worse?”

Hoseok didn’t know what to say. It was true, his thumb was all red and raw by now, and honestly, it really hurt most of the time. Still, Hoseok didn’t seem able to stop, because unless he had his thumb securely between his lips, he could not sleep. He shook his head to Hyunwoo.

“I, I don’t know.”

He lied.

“Then I’ll talk to manager hyung again.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened.

“No! Please, hyung, don’t…”

Hoseok’s plea, unfortunately, was interrupted by no one else than their manager entering the room.

“Manager hyung!” Called Hyunwoo. Hoseok wanted to die. Their manager turned around, looking at the leader inquisitively. “Hoseok’s thumb still hasn’t gotten better. Don’t you think he should get it checked?”

Hoseok saw understanding dawning on the older man’s face. He turned to Hoseok, expression angry.

“Yah, Hoseok, I told you to stop it! How old are you? Five? What do I have to do for you to stop?”

Hoseok’s face was burning with embarrassment. He didn’t dare looking at Hyunwoo, but he could feel the boy’s confused stare.

“I, I… I c-can’t… I can’t sleep if I don’t…”

There was silence. Then his manager huffed.

“Oh gods, I don’t get paid enough for this. You are twenty one years old, Hoseok, you shouldn’t need to suck on your thumb to sleep.” Hoseok wanted to die. It was out now, there was no hiding it anymore. From the corner of his eye he saw Hyunwoo raise his eyebrows, but he didn’t turn to look at the older. “What do you need to stop it?”

Hoseok shook his head.

“I don’t know. I just… I don’t know. Sorry.”

He said. He felt guilty for adding more stress to the already stressed out man.

“Well, then you should think of something. You think people won’t notice? What will you say when they ask about your thumb? Will you say that it’s destroyed because you suck on it every night to sleep?”

By now Hoseok was more pissed than anything.

“Do you think I haven’t thought about that? Do you think I like it? Not being able to sleep if I don’t… do you think it’s easy?”

“Well, then why don’t you just stop it?”

Yelled the manager.

“I told you already, I don’t know how!”

Yelled Hoseok back. The manager seemed ready to yell once again when Hyunwoo cleaned his throat. The other two looked at him.

“Look, if you two want to yell at each other all day you can, but… wouldn’t it be easier to just look for a solution together?”

Their manager breathed in deeply and Hoseok looked down, fighting the tears on his eyes.

“What do you suggest we do, then, Hyunwoo?”

The leader smiled slightly.

“Why don’t we just get Hoseok a pacifier?”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. He looked up, scandalized.

“A what?”

He asked.

“A pacifier.”

Repeated Hyunwoo, calmly.

“No fucking way.” Stated the younger. Unfortunately, the manager seemed to be seriously considering it. “Manager hyung, please…”

“It’s a good idea, Hoseok. It’ll be the best for everyone, you included.

“C’mon, hyung, you can’t expect me to use a pacifier.”

Begged Hoseok.

“Why not? You suck on your thumb, what’s the difference?” Hoseok opened his mouth to answer, but the manager was faster. “It’s decided, I’ll order it. Enjoy your last free night, Hoseok, from tomorrow on you’ll have a pacifier to use, and if I see you with a hurt thumb once again you’ll regret it.”

The man then left the room, leaving Hoseok and Hyunwoo behind. The younger buried his face on his hands. This couldn’t be happening.

“Hoseok…”

Called Hyunwoo, softly. Hoseok shook his head.

“I don’t… please don’t say anything.”

Hoseok then felt a hand on his wrist, pulling his hands down. He was forced to look at Hyunwoo. Thankfully, the boy’s eyes were soft and understanding, not judging and teasing like Hoseok had expected.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’ll be okay, yeah? It’s no big deal, Hoseok, things will work out.”

Then the leader ruffled Hoseok’s hair and went back to his place on the couch, concentrating once again on the TV. Hoseok sighed. He doubted things would be okay, but now there was nothing he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day, Hoseok was anxious. His manager hadn’t said anything, but they way he’d smiled at Hoseok, soft and apologetic, meant that Hoseok’s tease-free days were over.

It was easy enough to hide his thumb sucking. All he had to do was turn towards the wall and put his right thumb on his mouth. This kept him from turning away from the wall, because if he did it became too uncomfortable to suck on his thumb, so his body naturally stayed still. But with a pacifier, there would be no uncomfortable position, and soon the others would find out, and they’d never let Hoseok live it down.

He sighed, focusing back on the present. It was almost time to go home. A few more run-throughs and they’d be free to go home and rest. Unfortunately, this time the thought didn’t really cheer Hoseok up.

 

Once they arrived they headed straight to the bathroom, competing to know who would be the first to shower. Hoseok got third place, which wasn’t that bad. While he waited, though, his manager called him to their room. Hoseok felt himself blush as he followed the man. Once they were alone in the room, his manager smiled at him softly.

“Hey, I know you really don’t want this, but it’s for the better. I’m sorry, Hoseok. I wish I didn’t have to do this. But it’ll be better to have the others tease you for a few days than to go on a program and have to tell everyone about that… little habit of yours.” Hoseok nodded, still blushing and still not looking up. “These are for adults. They will do no harm to your teeth. Choose.”

Hoseok looked up, frowning. The man was holding two pacifiers, one on each hand. On the right there was a blue pacifier with the drawing of a dog on the shield. On the left there was a red one, with a little rainbow on the shield. Hoseok could feel his cheeks burning. He pointed at the red one.

“Why are there two?”

He asked, shyly taking the paci the manager was handing him.

“In case you fall asleep without intending to. In the van or something like that. I’ll leave it with Hyunwoo, and if you fall asleep he’ll give it to you.”

Hoseok wanted to jump right out of the window.

“Uhn, I don’t think you got it, hyung… I really can’t sleep without it. My brain doesn’t shut up, unless I’m sucking on my thumb. I’m not going to accidently fall asleep.”

“Oh, ok.” Said the manager, seeming to understand. “Still, I’ll leave it with Hyunwoo. Go to him if you need it.”

Hoseok sighed, defeated.

“Ok, whatever, hyung. I’ll… I’ll go shower now.”

Said Hoseok, hiding the pacifier under his pillow.

“Hoseok. I meant it, you know? I want that thumb perfect and not bruised in a few days. I’ll know if you don’t use the paci.”

Hoseok nodded and the older ruffled his hair, leaving the room.

That night, Hoseok waited for everyone to be asleep before he even entered the room. He then laid down and reached under his pillow, hesitantly. He knew there was no one to see him at the moment, but he could feel his cheeks going red nonetheless. He sighed, holding the paci. It was too dark to see it, but he could feel it. He bit his bottom lip, then raised his arm, hesitantly putting the pacifier on his mouth.

Hoseok didn’t know what he’d expected, really, but he thought it would be at least a little weird. He hadn’t put a pacifier in his mouth for years, and still, it didn’t feel weird at all when his tongue touched the rubber nipple. His cheeks were still burning with embarrassment, but after just a second he was already sucking on the pacifier, as if his mouth had simply accepted it without consulting his brain.

He sighed once more, before closing his eyes.

 

It turned out, sucking on a pacifier did have the same effect as sucking on his thumb. He’d doubted it would have, and had secretly hoped that it wouldn’t, because then he wouldn’t have to use it. But it did have the same effect, and Hoseok woke up on the next day feeling rested and relaxed.

That is, until his mind caught up with his body and he yanked the paci from his mouth, cheeks red. He looked around, much like he’d done on the first time he’d woken up with his thumb on his mouth. And, just like then, he sighed in relief. The others were all still asleep. He knew he’d been lucky and sooner or later they would catch him, but another day without being teased seemed like a good thing.

 

The next days went by as usual. Each day was more stressful than the previous, each day Hoseok got more used to the paci and his thumb got better, and each day Hoseok woke up and sighed in relief at not having been found out. That is, until he woke up, after four days using his new paci, to giggling and the sound of a cell phone camera going off.

He slowly opened his eyes, the giggling bothering him. It took a while for him to focus on the face looking down at him, but he soon recognized Kihyun. Then his brain processed that 1. He’d just woken up, 2. Kihyun was giggling and holding his phone on Hoseok’s face and 3. Hoseok still had his paci on his mouth.

He sat up so quickly, at the same time taking out the pacifier, that his head hit Kihyun’s, making both of them groan.

“Ouch, hyung! Why did you do that?”

Asked the younger. Hoseok glared, rubbing his forehead.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Asked Hoseok, angrily. The smile returned to Kihyun’s face.

“Oh, I was just watching you, hyung. You looked so cute.”

His tone was teasing, making Hoseok blush.

“Yah, shut up. Give me that.”

He reached for Kihyun’s phone, but the younger was faster, taking it from Hoseok’s reach. They then started a chase around the room, Hoseok leaving his pacifier on his bed, exposed. He was about to reach Kihyun when someone cleaned their throat.

Both, Kihyun and Hoseok stopped, turning to see Minhyuk standing by Hoseok’s bed.

“Ok, what’s going on here and what is this?”

Hoseok wanted to die when he saw Minhyuk holding up the red paci. Kihyun smirked.

“It’s Hoseok’s paci. He sleeps with it. And he’s pissed cause I took a picture.”

Now, it was really unlucky, for Hoseok, that the first ones to find out, besides Hyunwoo, were Kihyun and Minhyuk, the two teases of the band. He knew, deep inside, that any of the others wouldn’t really have minded or said anything. Just a small teasing comment, maybe. But Minhyuk and Kihyun… They’d tease him all they could before they got in trouble for it.  
He was glad, though, it hadn’t been Hyungwon. Because Hoseok had a crush the size of the universe on the younger, and if it had been him to find out, Hoseok would no longer be there, having long ago thrown himself out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Minhyuk and Kihyun don’t say anything around the others when they head out for breakfast. They pinch Hoseok’s cheeks and giggle a lot, while Hoseok goes around the room picking up his stuff, but as soon as he exits the room they shut up, only smirking at him occasionally.

They head to practice, like they always do, and practice until they can barely stand. They are finally making progress, though, which soothes Hoseok’s nerves slightly, but their debut is closer and closer, which doesn’t really leave much space for relief.

It’s already afternoon when they stop to eat. Hoseok was already so tired that he barely remembered the incident in the morning when he sits down to eat. That is until Minhyuk and Kihyun sit down in front of him, smirking. Hoseok glared at them. Kihyun raised his arms slightly, in a surrender sign. After that, Hoseok expected them to be quiet, like they’d been the whole morning. But then Changkyun sits next to Hoseok and Kihyun smiled brightly, nudging the maknae.

“Changkyun-ah, do you wanna see this picture I took today?”

Hoseok freezes, looking up. Kihyun is smirking, and so is Minhyuk.

“Don’t.”

Said Hoseok, trying his best to be threatening. His red cheeks did little to help him get the effect he wanted.

“I asked Changkyunnie, hyung.”

Said Kihyun, showing Hoseok his tongue. Hoseok can feel Changkyun’s confused gaze on them.

“Uhn, sure?”

Says the maknae. Kihyun holds out his phone and Hoseok practically dives to grab it from the boy, but he’s too slow, and Changkyun gets it before Hoseok can do anything. The maknae looks at what Hoseok knows is a picture of him for a few seconds. Then he smiles. Hoseok is surprised to notice it’s fond smile, not a teasing one.

“You’re cute, hyung. Are you really that embarrassed about it?”

Says the maknae, who’s already given Kihyun’s phone back and gone back to eating his food. Hoseok lets out the air he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He’s about to say something, to thank Changkyun somehow, when Minhyuk interrupts him.

“Well, it’s a bit embarrassing, no? Using pac…”

“Shut up. Please shut up, Minhyuk, please.”

It’s probably Hoseok’s desperate tone and eyes that makes Minhyuk stop. Hoseok is glad. He isn’t glad, though, at the fact that it makes Minhyuk look around for the source of Hoseok’s despair, only to find Hyungwon making his way towards the table. Minhyuk looks back at Hoseok, curiously, then smirks. Hoseok knows his cheeks are red, and wonders if they’ll stay permanently like that.

“I knew it! You never treat any of us like that, I knew you had a crush on him.”

This makes Hoseok shush Minhyuk and makes Kihyun and Changkyun look up too. They quickly spot Hyungwon and then turn back to Hoseok.

“Was that supposed to be a secret? Hoseok hyung looks at Hyungwonnie like the sun shines out of his ass. I don’t know how Hyungwon hasn’t noticed yet.”

Hoseok’s blush deepens and bangs his head on the table, groaning. Had he really been this obvious? He hoped Hyungwon, like Kihyun had said, hadn’t noticed. He just wanted… Hoseok’s inner monologue is interrupted by someone sitting by his side. Hyungwon.

“Hey, why is Hoseok hyung trying to eat with his forehead?”

Hyungwon’s words make the others laugh, although they’re most likely laughing at Hoseok’s misfortune than at the joke itself.

“He’s weird. He’ll come back to us soon.”

Says Changkyun. Hoseok is glad at least one of them seems to be on his side, even if its only partially. He’s also glad that Minhyuk and Kihyun say nothing more to embarrass him further. Still, if he could dig a hole all the way to Brazil, climb in and never go back to Korea, he would.

 

They are dead on their feet when they get home. Still, Hoseok lets everyone shower before him, because then he has am excuse for being the last one to go to sleep. One by one the members shower and leave to go to bed, until there’s only Hyungwon and Hoseok left. Hyungwon looks at the older, and Hoseok’s gestures for him to go on. The younger does so, smiling gladly at Hoseok, who feels himself blush. Thankfully, Hyungwon has already turned his back to Hoseok to enter the bathroom, and can’t see Hoseok’s interpretation of a tomato.

When Hyungwon comes out, he smiles at Hoseok once again.

“Thank you, hyung. There’s still hot water, at least.”

He says. Hoseok smiles, because Hyungwon’s smile has this effect on him.

“It’s ok. Thanks, Hyungwonnie.”

He then stands up and heads to the bathroom, before he does something stupid, like confessing or kissing Hyungwon.

Hoseok knows, deep down, that he shouldn’t be acting like this, shouldn’t be trying to avoid Hyungwon. When his crush started, during no mercy, he’d tried to avoid Hyungwon, and it had only made the younger go after him, demanding an explanation. Which meant Hoseok had been forced to make up some bullshit excuse none of them believed, but that, coupled with a promise to stop avoiding Hyungwon, had been enough. Since then Hoseok had done his best to ignore his crush while still being around the younger as much as he used to be. But Kihyun’s comment during lunch had scared him. Was he really obvious? He must be, because all of the others seemed to know (Well, Kihyun, Changkyun and Minhyuk did. And if Minhyuk knew the other three probably knew too). And he couldn’t afford Hyungwon finding out. They had been working too hard and for too long for Hoseok to ruin it because of a stupid crush. The boy sighed, finishing his shower quickly when the water started to go cold. At least now he could claim that he was stressed if Hyungwon confronted him.

Except, Hoseok was definitely not expecting Hyungwon to still be on the living room when he finished his shower.

“Hyungwonnie?”

Was all he managed to say. The boy looked up and smiled tiredly.

“Hey, hyung. I, uhn, can we talk?”

Hoseok froze. A million things ran through his mind at the same time, and he could feel his heart beating way faster than it was probably healthy. Still, he breathed in deeply and made his way to the couch, sitting as far from Hyungwon as he could. Which was a bad choice, because it made Hyungwon frown, seeming a bit sad, and it made Hoseok’s heart clench.

“So…”

Said Hoseok, wanting this to just be over.

“Oh, yeah, uhn… did something happen?”

Ok, now Hoseok was confused.

“Like what?”

He asked, frowning. Was Hyungwon blushing?

“Its just… I don’t know, you’ve been weird since lunch. You didn’t play around as much, and you didn’t… you didn’t sit next to me on the van, so I was just wondering. You looked upset during lunch.”

Hoseok couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. Hyungwon looked genuinely worried, and the fact that he noticed Hoseok’s place exchange on the van made the older’s heart skip a beat.

“Its nothing, Hyungwonnie. I guess I’m just stressed. With the debut approaching and all that.”

Hyungwon looked at him, clearly not fully believing his words.

“Are you sure, hyung? You promised…”

Hoseok smiles fondly. They’ve all become close, closer than Hoseok thought they would be. But Hyungwon… he never imagined he could be as close to someone as he is to Hyungwon. The younger boy seems to know when Hoseok is sad, when he’s stressed, when he’s upset, and seems to know exactly what to do in those situations. And Hoseok is glad, he really is. But it makes it harder and harder for him to ignore his crush, to make it go away, and he really can’t afford that.

“I’m sure. Don’t worry about it, yeah?”

Hyungwon sighs, but nods. He then throws himself at Hoseok and hugs the older tightly, making Hoseok’s eyes widen and a blush spread on his cheeks. He hugs back, nonetheless, if anything to give his cheeks time to cool off, so that Hyungwon doesn’t see him blushing.

“Just… come to me whenever you want, ok, hyung?”

Hoseok nods, face buried in Hyungwon’s chest. Its one of the things he’s always liked, the fact that Hyungwon is taller than him. It makes him feel safe when he hugs the younger.

“I will. Now go to bed, its late. Hyunwoo will have my ass if we can’t stay awake during practice tomorrow.”

Hyungwon laughs softly and lets go of Hoseok, and they head to bed. That night, Hoseok falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, I'm sorry : p  
> But I promise there'll be another chapter soon  
> hope you like it xx  
> (I take requests for fanfictions at the email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^)

On the following days nothing new happened. Hoseok noticed Hyungwon looking at him more often, and it made Hoseok flustered, but the younger didn’t say anything else, and Hoseok kept his promise to not run away from him. Kihyun and Minhyuk still teased him at every opportunity they got, but they were careful to not say anything when there was a chance of someone else hearing, and Hoseok was glad that they had a bit of sense, at least. So for a while, everything was more or less ok.

That is, until three days later, when he was woken up by someone shaking him. He groaned. He’d gone back to the dorms late the night before, way too late, too worried about his performance to leave with the rest of the group. And he knew he had to get up and that it was his own fault that he was so tired, but if he could sleep for just a few more seconds…

“Hyung, wake up, c’mon.”

Hoseok vaguely recognized Jooheon’s voice, but he was far too sleepy to care about who it was that was talking to him. All he wanted to do was sleep. So he whined again and turned around on the bed trying to find a more comfortable position, ending up facing the newcomer. He slightly opened his eyes, trying to see who was it that was waking him up, only to see Jooheon (although it was pretty blurry) staring at him, his mouth in the shape of an ‘O’. And then Hoseok noticed that his paci was still between his lips, and that Jooheon didn’t know about it. Instead of jumping up, like he’d done with Kihyun, though, Hoseok turned around, groaning and burying his face on his pillow, feeling his cheeks heating up. Fuck, it was too early for this.

“Go away, Jooheonie.”

He mumbled, completely mortified. Jooheon didn’t seem to move, unless he’d learned to levitate, because Hoseok didn’t hear footsteps leaving.

“Is that a paci?”

And then Hoseok noticed that he still hadn’t taken it out. He tried to discretely take it out from his mouth, although he was fairly certain that he wasn’t subtle at all.

“It’s nothing.”

He mumbled, finally sitting up and facing Jooheon, once he’d hidden his paci under his pillow.

“Yes, it is. It’s a pacifier. Hyung, you use a paci to sleep?”

Hoseok could feel his cheeks reddening even more.

“Yes, I do. Now can you get out?”

Jooheon smiled. Hoseok groaned.

“That’s so cute, hyung. Why didn’t I know about this?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, cheeks still burning.

“Because I didn’t want you to know. It’s embarrassing as fuck.”

Jooheon smiled at him; that dimpled smile that always got everyone to melt inside.

“I don’t see what the problem is. Its really cute.”

Hoseok looked at the boy, his head slightly tilted.

“Its not cute, Jooheonie. Its embarrassing.”

He said. He knew it was, and Kihyun and Minhyuk made sure to remind him of that daily.

“Its not, hyung. Who told you that? Tell me, I’ll hit them.”

At that, Hoseok couldn’t help but to chuckle. Jooheon was a good friend.

“No one. Just keep this to yourself, ok?”

Jooheon’s eyes widened.

“The others don’t know?”

Hoseok smiled fondly.

“Kihyun and Minhyuk do. Hyunwoo and Changkyun too.”

Jooheon seemed to deflate.

“So I’m the last on to know?”

Hoseok blushed.

“Hyungwonnie doesn’t know either.”

Jooheon huffed.

“Hyungwon hyung is slow, he doesn’t count. He hasn’t even noticed your crush on him, and you’re really obvious, hyung.”

Hoseok froze, his eyes widening and his cheeks burning once again. But before he could ask, Jooheon told him to hurry up and left the room with a smirk on his face.

 

The day passed normally. They practiced until they couldn’t stand, getting a compliment from Hyunwoo at the end of the day, as they’d made some great progress. Then headed home and fought over the shower, as usual, and Hoseok just waited until everyone was done, before heading to the bathroom. Just like a few days earlier, Hyungwon and Hoseok were the two last people to shower. Hoseok smiled at his dongsaeng’s kindness when he turned on the shower and felt hot water hit his skin. He showered quickly, not wanting to waste the hot shower, and soon he was done, just as the water started to turn cold.

As he left the bathroom, though, ready for bed, he was once again greeted by Hyungwon, who was on his phone on the couch.

“Hyungwonnie?” Hoseok called. The younger looked up. “Why are you still awake?”

Hyungwon bit his lip.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, hyung?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon finds out. And something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the ending now!!!  
> (I take requests for fanfictions at the email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^)

Hoseok was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second, before it went crazy. He stared at Hyungwon. He could hear his own heartbeat, and he couldn’t tell if it was because it was really loud or because of the buzz on his ears.

“W-what?”

He asked. Hyungwon was looking at him hopefully, seeming slightly nervous, for some reason.

“I-I just… well, I miss sleeping with you, hyung. We used to do it a lot. During No Mercy, I mean.” The boy his lip as he didn’t get a reply. “It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

He said, starting to turn around.

“No!”

Hoseok internally face palmed. What the fuck was he thinking? He couldn’t let Hyungwon sleep with him, for fucks sake. But the younger had already turned back to him, eyes shining and a little smile on his lips.

“Really?”

He asked. Hoseok groaned internally. He’d never been able to deny Hyungwon anything when he looked like that, all hopeful and pleading.

“Sure. Let’s go, it’s late.”

 

They had already laid down when Hoseok remembered where he kept his paci hidden. Their rooms and beds were usually such a mess that no one dared to touch anyone else’s stuff, unless it was in one of the closets or drawers. So it had seemed logic, to Hoseok, to keep his paci under his pillow, where he knew no one would see it. When he decided that, though, he wasn’t expecting to let his crush sleep in his bed. But when he remembered that, they were already lying down, and it would look suspicious if he asked to sleep in Hyungwon’s bed. So he just sighed, hoping Hyungwon didn’t find it by accident.

“Hyung.”

Hyungwon called. Hoseok froze.

Ÿeah?”

He said, managing to keep his voice steady.

“I, unh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Hoseok turned to face the younger boy. He’d decided not to sleep, but for the sake of pretending he’d laid down facing the wall. Hyungwon was looking at him, seeming a bit unsure. Hoseok’s heart stopped racing as he saw that the younger wasn’t holding anything. And then Hyungwon put his hand under the pillow so that he was more comfortably positioned. Hoseok felt all of his blood leave his face. It was dark in the room, but Hoseok could see Hyungwon raise an eyebrow. He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them so that Hyungwon couldn’t see it.

“Fuck…”

He muttered. He should have said no. He should have never let Hyungwon go anywhere near his bed. Why had he done that? Now Hyungwon would know, and any little chance of him ever liking Hoseok as more than a friend would disappear forever. He would…

“Hyung. C’mon, look at me.” Hyungwon’s voice was soft, softer than Hoseok had expected. He still didn’t move. “Hyung, if you don’t look at me I’ll have to tickle you.”

Hoseok still refused to move, doubting the younger’s words. And then he felt a hand tickling his exposed ribs and giggled involuntarily, before shoving Hyungwon’s hand away.

“Ok, ok, just stop it.”

He said. Slowly, he looked at the younger. Hyungwon was staring at him, Hoseok’s pacifier on one of his hands. Hoseok blushed.

“Wanna explain?”

Asked the younger. It didn’t sound mean or threatening. Hyungwon just sounded genuinely curious.

“I, I, uhn… I can’t sleep. If I’m not, I mean, if I don’t… When I don’t have it. I can’t sleep if I don’t use it. Unless I’m like… suckingonmythumb.”

He mumbled the last part, hoping Hyungwon wouldn’t get it. Hoseok could feel his cheeks burning. Hyungwon chuckled. Hoseok looked at him, attempting to look angry, but he could feel the pout on his own lips, and he knew he probably looked cuter than he looked scary. Besides, it was too dark to see much.

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, hyung. I just think it’s really cute.”

He seemed genuine, but Hoseok still didn’t know whether or not to trust him.

“Stop it. It’s not cute.”

Hoseok whined. Hyungwon chuckled, and it was so fond Hoseok almost smiled. The older managed to gather enough courage to look the other in the eyes. And he found Hyungwon smiling warmly at him.

“Yes, it is cute. Is this why you’ve been so weird every night? And don’t say you weren’t weird, hyung, I’ve never seen you give up the chance to shower first before. And here I was, thinking it was something serious.”

Hoseok huffed.

“Didn’t you want to talk about something?”

He asked, trying to take the younger’s attention from the topic.

“Cute. But yes, I did want to talk about something.” The boy bit his lip. Hoseok’s face was still burning in embarrassment, but now that he wasn’t focusing on the worry of Hyungwon discovering his pacifier, he noticed that he was quite curious about whatever it was that Hyungwon wanted to talk about. “I don’t really know how to say this, but, uhn… I, I like you, hyung, like, a lot. And I noticed the way you look at me, and I thought… I thought that maybe there was a chance of you liking me back.”

Hyungwon sounded only slightly nervous, and Hoseok briefly wondered how he managed that. The major thing on his head, though, was a big blank space. Hyungwon was looking at him expectantly, but as the seconds passed and Hoseok said nothing the boy’s face started to fall.

“W-what?”

The older finally managed to say. Now Hyungwon looked nervous.

“It’s ok if you don’t like me back. I’m sorry, it must be weird, I…”

“You like me.”

Hoseok’s mind was working hard in processing what he’d heard.

“Yeah, sorry.” And then Hoseok started laughing. He laughed quietly, so as to not wake the others. “Hyung…”

Whined Hyungwon, embarrassed.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just, I’m so happy. I just never thought I’d have a chance with you.” Explained Hoseok, smiling so brightly that his cheeks hurt. Hyungwon’s mouth was forming a perfect ‘O’. Hoseok chuckled again. “I like you too, Hyungwonnie.”

The relief was so big Hoseok felt like a fucking elephant had been taken from his shoulders. But before he could dwell on that for too long he felt a pair of lips against his and soon he was under Hyungwon, and Hoseok had never tasted anything as sweet as Hyungwon’s kiss. It was soft and careful, and Hyungwon’s hand was on Hoseok’s jaw, holding him as if Hoseok might break. Hoseok wished they could stay like that forever.

The moment was over too soon, but Hoseok’s smile remained on his face.

 

“Why didn’t you ever say something, hyung?”

Asked Hyungwon, once they were both lying down, Hoseok with his head resting on the younger’s chest.

“I… I didn’t think you would like me. Didn’t want to fuck the band up.”

Hyungwon kissed his hair and Hoseok melted.

“How could I not like you?”

Hoseok didn't answer. He could feel Hyungwon’s breathing slow down, and he knew the younger would soon be asleep. He felt around the bed for his paci, knowing that no matter how embarrassing it was it would be better than risking sucking on his thumb.

“What are you looking for?”

Asked Hyungwon, sleepily. Hoseok blushed.

“M-my paci…”

He mumbled, hitting Hyungwon’s chest weakly when the younger laughed.

“Here.” Said the taller boy, handing Hoseok the pacifier. Hoseok slipped it between his lips, still blushing. “Cute.”

Was the last thing Hyungwon said, before they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's over. I hope you guys like this chapter and hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Let me know if I should do more stuff like this! Love you all xxxx

Hoseok woke up, once again, to the sound of giggling and a phone camera. He cracked his eyes open, but instead of quickly getting up, this time he just whined and hid his face on Hyungwon’s side. Kihyun and Minhyuk, the source of the noise, giggled again.

“Go away.”

Mumbled Hoseok.

“Did you find someone to take care of you, baby?”

Joked Kihyun. Hoseok raised a hand and gave him the finger. Or he hoped it was to him, because he couldn’t really see where he was pointing.

“Hyung, don’t tease my baby.”

Hoseok blushed bright red at Hyungwon’s statement and punched the boy’s thigh. Since when was Hyungwon awake anyways? Minhyuk cooed and Kihyun giggled.

“Oh, he’s your baby now? Good to know.”

Hoseok groaned once again, hiding himself further against Hyungwon.

“We’ll leave you two to it, then, but be up in ten minutes tops, ok?”

Said Minhyuk. They left and Hoseok felt a smile on his lips. They teased him and annoyed him, but they were good kids when they wanted to.

“Morning.”

Whispered Hyungwon on Hoseok’s ear, making the older shiver.

“Morning.”

He mumbled back, finally coming out from his hiding place to look at Hyungwon. The younger giggled.

“Hum, you look even cuter than I thought.”

He said, kissing the top of Hoseok’s nose. And that’s when Hoseok noticed that he still had his pacifier in his mouth. He blushed and quickly took it off, shoving it under his pillow. Hyungwon laughed.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, hyung. It’s cute, and I bet the others think so too.”

Hoseok pouted.

“It’s not cute.”

He insisted, but he knew it was a lost cause. Hyungwon smiled fondly at his boyfriend (boyfriend!).

“Whatever you say, hyung. Who knows about it?”

Hoseok blushed.

“Everyone.”

He mumbled. Hyungwon looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Hyung! Why did you tell them and didn’t tell me?”

Hoseok huffed a laughter.

“I didn’t tell anyone.” Hyungwon kept looking at him, and Hoseok sighed. “Manager hyung told me to stop sucking on my thumb because I was hurting it, and Hyunwoo hyung was around. He was the one who suggested that I get a paci. Kihyun woke up earlier than me one day and decided to take a picture, and Minhyuk found my paci on the bed. They showed the picture to Changkyunnie. Jooheonie found out because I forgot to set my alarm and he was sent to wake me up.”

He explained, feeling his cheeks heat up. Hyungwon seemed amused. Hoseok glared at him. Hyungwon laughed and pinched his cheeks.

“You’re cute when you pout, hyung... Actually, no, you’re always cute. I don’t know if I can handle it.”

Hoseok shoved him, but couldn’t stop the little giggle that came out of his mouth. He would never admit it, but he quite liked being called cute. Especially if it was Hyungwon saying it.

“Shut up. Let’s go get breakfast before they send Kihyun again.”

 

When they arrived at the kitchen, all eyes turned to them. Hoseok felt himself blush, but Hyungwon squeezed his hand, dragging to sit at the table, and Hoseok relaxed, clinging to the taller boy. As they sat down, Jooheon smirked.

“Does this mean we’re finally free from the sexual tension between the two of you?”

He asked. Hoseok blushed all over again, and even Hyungwon seemed a bit embarrassed. The others laughed.

“Yah, shut up.”

Mumbled Hoseok, but there was a relieved smile on his face. Not that he thought that his band mates wouldn’t be ok with them dating, it was just nice to get the confirmation. There was silence for a second, then Kihyun spoke.

“Hoseok hyung even told Hyungwonnie about his paci. They’re half way to marriage.”

Hoseok didn’t regret throwing that piece of bread on the younger. Kihyun seemed to think that getting bread with butter on his face was worth making the joke.

 

“Have I ever told you that you look extremely cute like this?”

Asked Hyungwon, at night, when they were already in bed. Hoseok blushed.

“Stop it.”

He whined, his lisp ten times more evident because of the pacifier. Hyungwon chuckled.

“No can do, sorry.” He then kissed Hoseok’s forehead, then his cheek, then the tip of his nose. “Too adorable.”

Hoseok giggled. Maybe he could get used to this.


	7. Bonus: when Hoseok forgot his paci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy bonus ^.^

Hoseok had already taken everything from his bag and from his backpack twice, and he still couldn’t find it. He was becoming frustrated, and the fact that it was already late and that they had had an exhausting day wasn’t helping, really. All he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask for? He groaned, lying on his bed with his face buried on his pillow. Had he forgotten to bring it? He’d never done that. He was always extra careful, making sure he had his paci with him whenever they were supposed to spend the night out of the dorm. He closed his eyes, trying to trace his steps back. He remembered making his bag and deciding he’d take his pacifier on his backpack. Ok. Then he’d made his backpack and… and Hyunwoo had interrupted him, asking for his charger and making Hoseok forget what he was doing. Fuck. Fuck, he’d actually forgotten his pacifier. Oh gods, why?

He sighed, sitting up. What should he do? He could just ignore his managers orders and suck on his thumb, but his thumb would be hurt on the next day, and if, manager caught him… Hoseok didn’t want to risk that. He could not sleep. But they had a full schedule the next day and he’d be reprimanded if he showed up looking like a panda. He could… yeah, that was it.

Hoseok ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do. Hyungwon was showering now, but soon he’d be out and would go to bed. And although Hoseok was less shy about his pacifier nowadays he didn’t want to tell Hyungwon that he couldn’t sleep because he’d forgotten it.

He was on the verge of panicking when something appeared on the back of his mind. He slowly remembered when his manager had presented two pacifiers to him, one red and one blue. He’d told Hoseok to choose and had said that the other… the other would stay with Hyunwoo. Hoseok bit his lip. This would be embarrassing as fuck. And what if the manager had given up on the idea of giving it to Hyunwoo? What if Hyunwoo had said he wouldn’t do it? Hoseok would die of embarrassment.

He turned the idea around for a while, before sighing in defeat and standing up. He needed to sleep. He was about to leave the room when the Hyungwon came out of the bathroom. Hoseok jumped up, turning around.

“Hyung? Where are you going?”

Hoseok blushed.

“I-I, uhn, I just, I was… I need to get something. With Hyunwoo.”

Hyungwon looked suspicious. Hoseok attempted a smile, that probably looked more like a frown.

“Why are you lying to your boyfriend?”

Asked the younger. Hoseok pouted. He hated it when Hyungwon used the boyfriend card. It made Hoseok feel warm and soft, and Hyungwon knew and used it on his favour.

“I’m not lying.” Whined the older. “I’ll be right back. Wait here.”

Hyungwon still seemed suspicious, but shrugged and laid on the bed, motioning for Hoseok to go on.

 

When Hyunwoo opened the door, Hoseok’s face immediately turned the exact same shade of red as his shirt.

“Hoseok? What is it? Do you need something?”

Hoseok looked down and bit his lip.

“Uhn, no, I mean, yes, I… a while ago manager told me… he said he’d… leave… one of my pacifiers with you. Did, uhn… did he?”

Hoseok could feel his face burning. He just wanted to become one with the floor and never comeback again. Hyunwoo eyed him for a second, then chuckled.

“Yeah, he did. I never thought the day would come when I would have to use it. Good think I didn’t stop carrying it. Just wait a second.”

Hoseok nodded, cheeks still red. Hyunwoo entered the room and Hoseok could see him going through his things. After a while he came back and handed Hoseok the blue pacifier. The younger tried not to look at the item as it was given to him.

“Thanks, hyung.”

He mumbled. Hyunwoo chuckled.

“Anytime, Seokie. Good night.”

“Night.”

Said the younger, heading back to his room, pacifier hidden in his pocket.

 

When he entered the room Hyungwon was already under the covers, ready to sleep. He noticed Hoseok and lifted the covers, inviting the older. Hoseok smiled and climbed on the bed, snuggling close to his boyfriend.

“So, did you get what you needed?”

He asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

Answered the older.

“And what was it?”

Asked Hyungwon. Hoseok sighed. He reached into his pocked and took the paci out, showing it to Hyungwon. The younger raised an eyebrow.

“Why did Hyunwoo hyung have that?”

He asked.

“Manager hyung said he’d leave a spare with Hyunwoo. In case I needed it.”

Hoseok explained, grumpily. Hyungwon laughed.

“So cute. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Asked the boy. Hoseok shrugged.

“I don’t like reminding you of it.”

Admitted Hoseok. Hyungwon huffed.

“Seokie, we sleep together almost every night. I can’t exactly forget it.”

He said. Hoseok punched him lightly and Hyungwon laughed.

“You’re the worst.”

Mumbled Hoseok. Hyungwon hugged him closer.

“But you love me.”

He said, pecking Hoseok on the lips and putting the pacifier on his boyfriend’s mouth. Hoseok kicked him.

“Yes, I do love you.”

He said. And they slowly fell asleep, holding each other with smiles on their faces.


	8. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing I felt like writing ^.^  
> (this was written in like, fifteen minutes, and it's not proofread. I haven't even reread it at all)  
> Hope you guys like?

Hoseok was sleepy. They’d woken up at five in the morning and had been running around since, and he was tired. No, not tired. Exhausted.

It was already past ten in the night, and they’d just finished the day’s schedule fifteen minutes earlier, and were now pilled up on the van, finally heading back to the dorms. Except… the dorm was a two-hour drive away from where they were.

Minhyuk had fallen asleep as soon as he entered the van. He was lying with his head against the window, mouth slightly open. Kihyun had made sure the boy’s seatbelt was on, as well as his and everyone else’s, then had fallen asleep as soon as he was sure that everyone was safe. Changkyun had already been asleep when they entered the car, having been carried by Jooheon to the van, and was now asleep against the older rapper’s shoulder.

So Jooheon, Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were the only ones awake, although Hoseok was pretty sure they soon wouldn’t be. At least the others wouldn’t. He on the other hand…  
He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but he couldn’t. He bit on his bottom lip, trying to calm his mind, then, when that didn’t work, resorted to biting his necklace, but nothing did the trick. He sighed. His hand was fisted on his shirt as he resisted the urge to put his thumb on his mouth. He needed to sleep, yes, but he didn’t want to get in trouble with his manager.

He was contemplating biting on his sleeves when someone nudged him. He opened his eyes to find a sleepy looking Hyungwon looking at him softly. He noticed Jooheon and Hyunwoo were also paying attention to him, although their eyes were elsewhere. He blushed.

“Where is it, hyung?”

Asked Hyungwon. Hoseok frowned, tired brain working slowly.

“Where is… what?”

He asked. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, and Hoseok wondered what was it that he was missing. The younger sighed.

“Your paci, Seok.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“Oh. I-I don’t need it.”

He said, cheeks burning. Hyungwon looked at him sceptically.

“Hyung, you need to sleep.”

Hoseok shrugged.

“I’ll sleep soon.”

“You said you couldn’t sleep without it.”

Insisted the younger.

“I think I can.”

Lied the older.

“You were chewing on your necklace.”

Huffed Hyungwon.

“It’s a habit.”

Answered Hoseok. Hyungwon opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Jooheon.

“Oh, for fucks sake, Hoseok hyung. We all know about it, we’ve all seen it. Just get it already so we can sleep.”

Hoseok looked down, blushing. He knew Jooheon was right, but he couldn’t help but to be embarrassed. No matter how many times Hyungwon repeated that it was cute and not something to be embarrassed about, Hoseok couldn’t help but to blush whenever his pacifier was even mentioned. And having to use it where anyone could see? No, thank you. Except… he was beginning to notice he didn’t exactly have a choice here.

“Jooheonie is right, Seokie.” Said Hyunwoo, yawning. “We won’t laugh, ok? Just get it and go to sleep. It’ll be a while before we’re home.”

Hoseok sighed.

“It’s on the left pocket.”

He mumbled. The smile on Hyungwon’s face made Hoseok smile too, despite the situation.

Hyungwon took the pacifier from it’s case and put it to Hoseok’s lips. The older ignored the redness on his cheeks and Jooheon’s and Hyunwoo’s eyes on him and opened his mouth, closing it around the pacifier. Then he sighed at the comfort it brought and closed his eyes, resting against Hyungwon’s shoulder, and before he knew it he was asleep.

 

“It surprises me how fast he can fall asleep because of the pacifier. It's cute. He’s cute.”

Mumbled Hyunwoo, smiling softly at his sleeping dongsaeng. Jooheon nodded.

“He is.”

Agreed Hyungwon. Hoseok looked too sweet, lying on his shoulder while sucking on his pacifier. Too innocent, too precious. He ran his hand through Hoseok’s hair, smiling as the older shifted closer to him. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> So????


End file.
